


Hearts Desire

by Kitanafangrl



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Illusions, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanafangrl/pseuds/Kitanafangrl
Summary: Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three are stuck in building that requires more mind over brute strength and throwing away the thing you've wanted most is sometimes the best option
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Hearts Desire

In Nornheim, within the Nornkeep, home of the Norn queen, sits Karnilla; she looks down to her five visitors. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three all stand before her as their presence was requested by her. Odin respecting their peace treaty had entrusted his son and his friends to successfully complete whatever task she needed them for, so now they kneel awaiting her reasoning for their visit.

“Hello Prince Thor and warriors, you are wondering why you are here. The truth is I am currently in need of your abilities since my own men have been disappearing whenever I send them to that fortress within the forest, even if it is to retrieve the previous soldiers” Karnilla says with a guilty tone.

Thor rises from his kneeling position asking “And for what shall we do to assist you Queen of Norns?” The others follow suit.

She looks at him in a serious manner yet with a glint of worry in her purple eyes, “retrieve my men and if possible defeat whoever has them hostage.” She left no room for argument and Thor knew better than to question any further, it was clear she knew nothing more of the situation that was causing her soldiers to vanish into thin air.

“Very well, we will not disappoint. For Asgard!”

“For Asgard!” The other four warriors chimed.

~~

“Quite odd that the queen is losing her own soldiers to a fortress” Fandral chimes as they ride their horses deeper into the woods.

“Not to mention that she also claims this structure has not always been there” Sif chimes in.

“Yes the oddities continue to grow, a building does not simply appear from nowhere,” as they approach their destination Volstagg sees this ‘fortress’ and gawks “especially not something of such big scale!”

Thor looked on, it was strange, how would such a thing be constructed or moved without notice? He looked around, dirt covered the surface, vines seemed to be seeping into the cracks and the color seemed much duller as if it was there for centuries.

“Perhaps illusion magic? To keep it hidden.” Sif pointed out seeming as if reading Thor’s thoughts. 

He looked at her and nodded “Perhaps so”

~~

They entered the fortress; it was dark, and their steps echoed, they kept their eyes open for any soldiers but saw nothing. As they walked by a room with no door, Volstagg一 who was behind the rest一 saw a flicker of light, he looked to the others but they had walked off so he made his way in to investigate. And the sight before him was mouth watering, there stood a long table of foods, the variety in food resembled the meal of that of a royal feast; he sat and began to indulge.

Fandral, Hogun, Thor and Sif continued going deeper into the fortress until Fandral heard weeping. He looked to the others to see if they had heard it but none showed any signs, he asked “Did you all hear that?” No response. “Very well I will check on it myself, if you do not find me here I will meet you at the entrance.” As he walked into the dark room the weeping grew louder and in the middle of the room sat a blonde woman chained to the ground. He ran forth “Do not fear young maiden I am here to help!”

Hogun was wondering as to why it was more silent than usual, Fandral and Volstagg were always bantering about one thing or another. He turned and noticed their disappearance, he looked to the blonde and brunette about to make a statement when he heard a growl. He looked to the cracked open door and the growling continued, he began to move towards it noticing flames and red scales; he was in the presence of a dragon! He smirked at the challenge that lay before him and charged.

As the two finest warriors of Asgard continued on they came to a stop as the hallway split in two, without a single word spoken they went in separate directions. Sif noticed the hallway she went down was coming to a halt as a closed door indicated the end of the hall, yet she did not stop even as she heard coughing, almost as if someone was drowning. She opened the door and noticed the golden throne that belonged to the All-Father, she noticed the blood on the throne and realized the coughing had belonged to the king. The throne was never to be left unattended so she climbed the steps and sat on it ‘I must protect my people and if I must do that by becoming Asgards new ruler then I shall.’

Thor walked on, he noticed that a door near the end had light peeking beneath it, as he got closer he heard humming. He reached forward and opened it, he was greeted with the sight of the king's chambers but instead of Odin’s belongings it was his own and there on the balcony surrounded by the golden light of the sun stood Loki.

The man looked back and gave a gentle smile, he walked forward moving graciously across the marble floor. Loki looked absolutely stunning, his raven hair was long almost reaching his waist as it was braided and thrown over his shoulder, his porcelain skin perfectly contrasting against the different shades of green silk that flowed around him, thin gold necklaces, bracelets and a ring on his left hand. 

Loki reached him soft smile still on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, kissing him chastely on the lips “Thor you’re back from your campaign in Vanaheim, how come I was not informed of my dear king's return?” 

Thor instinctively placed his hands on his waist as he replied “Perhaps I wanted to surprise you?” 

Loki pouted and Thor simply pecked his cheek, “how mean, we all miss you and want you back as soon as you can return the least you can do is inform us.”

Thor was about to ask who ‘we’ was until shouting was heard. “Papa!!” Two boys ran towards him, one faster than the other as one was clearly younger. The red haired boy reached him before the blonde one did and Thor lifted the two up.

“Papa, you’re here! I didn't think you would show up until next week!” the redhead said.

Loki looked on with a fond expression “I told you Magni, your father wouldn't miss your fourth birthday for anything”

Thor looked between the two “Wow you’re becoming a big boy!” 

Magni smiled broadly “Aye, Modi is only two so I’m winning right now!” 

Thor and Loki smiled at each other, until the ravenette spoke to Magni “That’s not how it works sweety.” Magni didn’t seem to care as he continued explaining to his dad what his mother and the rest of the palace staff have been doing to prepare for his party.

He kissed both his sons on the forehead then placed them down and looked at Loki, returning the little smirk with a big smile. He walked up to him and pulled him close, Loki leaned into his ear and said “she’s going to be a fighter.” Thor pulled back and raised a brow, Loki laughed, grabbing Thor’s hand and placing it on his stomach, feeling the bump that was hidden by all the loose layers of clothing. As soon as his hand was firmly placed on his stomach, he felt a kick, Loki quietly hissed but Thor was stunned, locked in place as he continued to look on in wonder at his hand on the others stomach.

Thor laughs in amazement, he lifts Loki off the ground and spins him, kissing him deeply when he places him down. “She will be the strongest fighter, perhaps she will overpower her own brothers!” Thor declares “No one will stand a chance again Torunn Thorsdottir!” 

Loki walked up to him placing a hand in his hair playing with some strands “Actually I already had a name in mind for her” Thor looked into those emerald eyes displaying happiness and hope. 

“Whatever her name, she will be our daughter. What were you thinking, beloved?”

Loki blushes at the endearment, “I was thinking Thrud but I like Torunn as well.” 

“Her name matters not, I will have a princess to sit beside me alongside her brothers and her mother, my queen.”

Loki’s pale face turns a bright shade of red and laughs “yes, your queen and you my king” before kissing him.

~~

That night as Thor lays beside the love of his life, his arm wrapped around his waist gently rubbing his hand over the bump of his stomach; he thinks of how happy he is, how content he has ever been in his life. He was finally with Loki, happily married, they have beautiful children, and the throne of a prospering kingdom to pass down to them, it was all he ever wanted, his greatest desire.

He buried his nose into the crook of Loki’s neck, long black hair loose no longer in a braid and scattered around Loki’s neck and pillow. Thor breathed in deeply remembering his scent, and that’s when he noticed it, that something was off, Loki smelt of honey and vanilla, yet there was something else it smelt of pine.

Pine, Loki absolutely hated anything related to pine, he hated the woods, anything outdoors or that had nothing to do with their mother’s garden. Thor pulled back and stared on, the beauty of the sleeping figure was tempting, to simply lay back down and forget it but he couldn’t. Something told him that wasn’t Loki, many of Loki’s previous illusions always carried his scent, even if it was only his magic making that a possibility. He knew what he had to do.

He reached forward, nudging Loki awake, Loki stirred and opened his eyes smirking. “It is usually I who wakes you up, perhaps you missed me more than I thought.” He stretched languidly then moved towards Thor.

Thor didn’t resist and allowed himself to be maneuvered onto his back as Loki reached for a jar of oil. Thor grabbed it and lathered his fingers and slowly inserted his finger into Loki’s heat and began a steady rhythm, his pregnant lover was panting and pushing back on his fingers asking for more. So Thor added another finger causing Loki to throw his head back and gasp at the sensations, Thor admired the sight before him, Loki was moaning in pleasure because of HIM! Another finger was added and as he pushed deeper into Loki, the other moaned loudly, ‘ah there it was’ Thor smirked to himself and continued at that angle until he couldn’t bare it any longer his cock had been standing to its full attention and wanted nothing more than to be inside of Loki.

He removed his night trousers and pulled himself out and slid Loki’s nightgown above his waist revealing that glistening pink cunt and aligned himself. Loki eagerly grabbed his shaft pushed down until he was fully seated, Thor groaned as Loki let out a high pitched whine. They remained in that position for a minute before Loki with his sly smirk began to move and eventually quickening the pace. Thor raised his hips and angled himself attempting to hit that spot within Loki. The trickster moaned and began to see stars when Thor hit it.

“Ah~ Th- Thor yes right there! Harder!” And who was Thor to deny his queen, so he continued as the squelching and slaps echoed throughout the room. Thor's hands which were on the trickster's hips would occasionally move to the round stomach now more noticeable with the lack of clothing to cover it. 

Loki was crying and making high pitched whines as he came but Thor continued, he flipped Loki so he was on his back and Thor could continue his thrusts at a new angle, he placed one hand on the other's hip and one by his head. Sweat was running down his forehead as he rocked the bed, causing Loki to grip the sheets. The blonde had to admit his moans were music to his ears, absolutely divine when combined with the sight of the pale Aesir. Loki despite coming once continued to rock and thrust against him, throwing his head back once again exposing his neck which Thor placed his mouth on kissing and nipping at as much skin as he could.

The lightning god felt himself getting close and Loki was clamping around him, he continued losing the rhythm he had and began to thrust unceremoniously until he spilled within Loki. As Thor came so did Loki with his name on his lips, “Thor!” the god in question simply looked on in amazement seeing his husband be brought to pleasure by his hand. Loki’s dazed looked locked on him and he huffed “Don’t look at me like that you oaf, go get me a towel and clean me off.”

Thor looked on at the other Aesir and smiled gently, before leaning down and kissing him “I love you.”

Loki’s already flushed face turned a darker shade but kissed him back “I love you too you oaf.”

The thunder god’s smile dropped and turned to a sorrowful expression before he stated “I am sorry Loki.”

He looked confused but before he could ask his eyes widened as Thor stabbed him in the chest. He knew Loki always had a dagger under his pillow, as well as on his person that seems to be the only thing the illusion got right besides his appearance. 

Despite the blur from the tears, Thor could see the magic fade away Loki’s form and everything around them as well. The vision of an old abandoned room came into view and Thor recognized it as the fortress they currently resided in. And then it occurred to Thor that the others were currently in illusions as well. 

He sprinted to everyone's locations. First it was Sif, she sat on a pile of rubble as she spoke of protecting Asgard as the new All-Mother. He spoke to her but she yelled at him “Lies! You imposter wish to steal the throne to make all of Asgard bend to your will, but I will not allow it, you will die before that happens!” 

She charged at him but before she reached him he stated “please forgive me Lady Sif” and summoned enough lightning to knock her unconscious yet not harm her. He lifted her body and continued for the others.

Hogun was holding a large rock claiming it to be the head of a mighty dragon and his greatest conquest yet, Thor threw his hammer at the stone allowing it to crumble to pieces, Hogun yelled and fell to his knees attempting to gather the stone but he cut himself and yelped in pain. He looked at the droplets of blood on his finger before looking up, “Thor? What is going on?” he asked.

Thor stuck out his hand which Hogun grabbed and pulled him up, “I fear I do not know but we must get the others and retreat back to Queen Karnilla.”

They reached Fandral who was rocking the dead carcass of some animal, claiming it was a beautiful child, and would resemble the mother who seemed to be nothing but imaginary as he looked at nothing and spoke random endearments. 

Thor made his presence known and Fandral greeted them showing off his ‘child’. Thor spoke “That is not your child Fandral, you are being tricked and we must leave before it gets worse.” 

Fandral looked confused then angered “I will not leave my family for your foolish adventures no longer! I am a father and a husband can’t you see? One day dear friend you will understand how it is to be happy with that as well.” 

Thor glared for a second before grabbing the carcass and throwing it across the room, “No!” Fandral screamed before running to it, the blood on his hands from the animal snapped him from his tears and looked to the others. “It wasn’t real, was it?” 

The blonde sighed “No dear friend it wasn’t” Fandral looked down before walking out with them, glancing back one last time. 

Upon reaching their final destination Sif had awoken and seemingly out of her trance, Volstagg sat at a chair and laughed joyously while eating bugs.The others looked on in disgust before confronting the redhead. After a few minutes of convincing him that he was eating bugs and demonstrating that some were still alive, the fat man looked on in horror and puked for another extended amount of time.

Eventually all five ran for the entrance when two figures blocked them. “I don’t think so” chimed a feminine voice who belonged to none other than Amora the Enchantress, yet she had a different headpiece than normal, it was gold with the centerpiece having gems embedded into it. “You wish to walk into my kingdom and reclaim what is now rightfully mine?! Well not today Odin Borson Asgard is mine!” she shouted as she threw green energy projectiles at them.

They all dodged her energy attacks while attempting to get closer. Thor eventually sprinted and lunged for her but before he could reach her another figure ran and collided with him. Skurge the Executioner stood before him snarling, “No one harms my love!”

The Enchantress smirks and stalks towards him “Thank you darling Thor for protecting me from your brutish father” she kissed his cheek. 

The fighting continued until Thor managed to get closer to Amora while the others distracted Skurge. She noticed his presence and began attacking, Thor dodged and swung his hammer but missing each time. It was until Skurge, who finished throwing an unconscious Fandral down, that he shouted his queen's name. She instinctively looked at him leaving herself open and Thor took great advantage hitting her upside the head knocking her head piece off and landing on the floor. She sat up rubbing her head and looking around, unaware of the events taking place.

Skurge shouted and ran for Thor but as he prepared for another battle Amora ran to the thunder god and kissed him. The executioner stopped in his tracks and dropped his weapons, the look of disbelief and heartbreak locked on his face.

~~

Everyone had walked out of that dreaded building and sat by some fallen trees, Amora explained her story and theories.

“We had been walking through here attempting to avoid Heimdall’s gaze, when we stumbled upon well that over there,” she pointed “when we entered we noticed a crown and of course I had to try it on, and the next thing I remember I was in Asgard and well I suppose you know the rest.” They all looked at each other and nodded.

Volstagg spoke up “And do you know what happened in there?”

Amora nodded “I believe that we were all within a prison, to keep us locked within our own personal fantasies, our greatest desires if you will” They all looked at each other sharing knowing glances. “And that crown” she pointed to the brown bag in Fandral’s hold “Is an enchanted device perhaps used to keep prisoners restrained and easier to control outside of their ‘perfect world’ cell.”

They looked down at the bag and shifted uncomfortably.

Thor spoke up “Well I suppose we are to explain these events to Queen Karnilla.” 

~~

Karnilla had a deadly glare directed solely at Amora but listened to the report.

“Amora had killed the men while in a state of mind control, her fate is to be decided by my father’s court in Asgard and this device will forever remain sealed as well.”

Karnilla gave an exasperated sigh “Very well I mourn for the loss of my citizens but now that the cause of this has been discovered now I know how to prevent it. Thank you Prince of Asgard and brave warriors. You are dismissed.” Thor turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked around only to meet Karnilla’s purple gaze “can you please deliver this to Balder?” she handed him an envelope with her royal seal.

He grabbed the letter and smiled gently “Of course your majesty.”

~~

“Thank you, Thor.” Balder grabbed the letter in a rush, blushing profusely, Thor gave a knowing smile while wiggling his eyebrows before he switched subjects.

“And where is mother?’

“Uh-h in her garden” Thor began to head that way not hearing the remainder of his sentence.

Upon reaching the garden he saw his mother’s back “Mother” he called out loudly but not enough to seem rude. 

She turned around and smiled at him “Thor, you’re here just in time for Loki's return from Alfheim” as she said that she moved out of the way to show a green clothed, leather clad, short haired and golden horned god of mischief. 

Thors happy expression to see her turned to one of shock the excitement when seeing him, Loki gave his signature smirk before saying “Hello brother.”

Thor immediately ran to him and locked him in an inescapable embrace. He placed his nose to the crook of his neck and said “I missed you, brother” his voice muffled and the scent of vanilla and honey filling his nose, not a hint of pine.

Loki relaxed into the hug and even returned it “I missed you too.”

Amora had said that the fortress made them experience their greatest desire but really for Thor simply having his brother by his side was his true heart's desire.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily based off a Thor comic one shot where the main plot is similar if not identical to this one. The illusions seen are exactly like those in the comic, the only difference is Thor's which has been altered for this story. Also the ending and how Thor helps everyone is different. Karnilla, Amora, Skurge, Balder and Frigga have also been added for plot. 
> 
> If you want to read the actual comic it is called Thor:Crown of fools. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
